Object Event
'-Don't edit my page without permission (Expect NLG343, InfinityBlade and PEASHOOTERFAN.)' Object Event is a BFDIA + II characters. Pin.png|Pin Pencil-0.png|Pencil Bubble Pose BFUM.png|Bubble Match Pose BFUM.png|Match Pen Pose4.png|Pen Fireys.png|Firey Eraser Pose (1).png|Eraser Blocky Pose (1).png|Blocky Spongy (SuperCDLand).png|Spongy Woody-1.png|Woody Leafy.png|Leafy Icy Pose.png|Ice Cube Teardrop Pose.png|Teardrop Needle (SuperCDLand).png|Needle BFMT Snowball.png|Snowball CoinyJump.png|Coiny Tennisball Pose1.png|Tennis Ball GB.png|Golf Ball 168px-Flower 8.PNG|Flower Rocky.png|Rocky-1st Out in Sports Crazy 150px-Lightbulb New2014.png|Lightbulb BFDI Nickel.png|Nickel Baseball-0.png|Baseball Knife.png|Knife Paintbrush Pose.png|Paintbrush Marshmallow.png|Marshmallow Paper-0.png|Paper 200px-AppleCreation.png|Apple RFVP Balloon pose.png|Balloon Pepper Pose.png|Pepper Salt.png|Salt Pickle Pose.png|Pickle OJCreation.png|Orange Juice Bow.png|Bow Taco (II) Pose.png|Taco 230px-Bomb 8.png|Bomb 218px-Gelatin Idle.png|Gelatin Bomby Pose (1).png|Bomby ACWAGT Puffball Pose.png|Puffball Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0005.png|Yellow Face Book H.png|Book Donut Pose.png|Donut Fries Pose (2).png|Fries 200px-HD David.png|David Dora Talking0001.png|Dora Eliminated: Rocky - Cheated (Sank) in the Tie-Breaker. Episode 1 A new introduction: There will be 5 teams in each 9 people. Pin, Woody, Flower, Apple and Gelatin. Mephone4: Pin, You're team called? Pin: We're going to call it the Alliance Team right guys? All on Pin's Team: YEAH! Announcer: Woody or Ice Cube, What about yours? Ice Cube: We dunno! It's up to you! Announcer: Okay you'll be called The Breaking Cubes! Ice Cube: Hey! You don't have to rub it in! Mephone4: Flower, yours? Flower: The-- Lightbulb: --Bright Lights! *Flower kicks Lightbulb* Lightbulb: Woah! *Breaks Lightbulb* Paintbrush: Lightbulb! You aren't team captain anyway? Lightbulb: I can do whatever I want! Paintbrush: Whatever. Apple: Well Mine is the-- Taco: --SOUR CREAM!! Apple: Monster! Flower: *kicks Taco* Taco: Perky! Gelatin: Mine is a Jelly Slams. Speaker: Okay then! MePhone4: Well the first challenge is to do a quiz. 1ST QUESTION: What is 8x8 Hint it's double of 32. 38 Knowed the awnser. Blocky: Yeah! So obvious! 2ND QUESTION: What is my favorite colour? Hint: It's Begins with B L _ _. 21 Knowed the awnser. Pin: So obvious! Everyone will knowed that! But yeah, Blocky is right. 3RD QUESTION: What's my real name? Hint: It begins with an R. 2 Knowed the awnser. Pen: Me and Pence-Pence did it!! Pencil: OMG Yeah we did, Pen! MANY QUESTIONS LATER... Speaker and MePhone4: Okay TV show the votes! Alliance Team: 64 Breaking Cubes: 23 Sour Cream: 46 Bright Lights: 10 Jelly Slams: 32 Speaker: While Paintbrush gets the highest, She get's Win Token. Flower: GRRRRRRRRRRRR! *Flower Kicks Paintbrush* Paintbrush: AHHHHHHHHHHH! SO Team Bright Lights are UFE. End Cut: Baseball: All right Rocky, Who won the 29th World Series? Rocky: ... (Baseball does ---- Episode 2: Sports Crazy Paintbrush: Hey, Flower! Flower: What? Paintbrush: I want to say sorry for something. Flower: What? Paintbrush: Well, I saw your underwear earlier... Flower: O_O *blushes* Ice Cube: Wow, nice going, Paintbrush! Paintbrush: I said sorry. Ice Cube: Oh *kicks Paintbrush* Paintbrush: Not again! Marshmallow: *finds a Immunity Token* Ooh! An Immunity Token. Paintbrush: So there is for Cake At Stake Time Called-- Pen: C.A.S.T. Paintbrush: Exactly Pen thank you! Pencil: It spells like credits: Cast. Announcer: It's time for. MePhone4: Cake At Stake Time. Some people got least votes. Paintbrush: ... Mephone4: But fans Perfer Rocky and Knife more... Paintbrush: WHAT? Mephone4: Don't worry but Tennis Ball called you nice. Tennis Ball: Yeah! But, Nice. Paintbrush: Thank you TB!! Tennis Ball: But sadly sorry Paintbrush for calling you a boy... Paintbrush: Aww... Dang it!! Emerald: Well Rocky is the close one to get it or Knife but whoever got 12 votes which is~ is~ *Breath Holding* is~- Ice Cube: Just get on with it! Emerald: Alright... Alright.. The person with 36 votes! is.... Knife! Rocky got 10. TB: Hey! That's not fair! Rocky had the closest votes. Announcer: Yes, but Knife has more votes, so that is really close. Mephone4: OK. Spin the wheel, Knife Powers from Other Players < IMMUNITY TO FINAL 16 Revenge Token Mind Reading Glasses Knife: *gets 3 badges with pictures of Miguel Cabera, Peyton Manning and Tiger Woods* Um, What are these? MePhone4: Those are the power badges from these three players. By them, contributed to us. They will help you for the challenge. Knife: *puts on badges* Speaker: Now onto the dislikes we got most dislikes. Everyone got no dislikes expect Knife, Baseball, Lightbulb, Rocky and Flower. Knife and Rocky use your tokens? Knife and Rocky: No! Emerald: Then show the votes. Announcer: Knife, Baseball, Lightbulb and Rocky got one vote. And Flower got- Marshmallow: Wait! I use my Immunity Token on Flower! She dosen't deserve to go! *everyone gasps* MePhone4: Wow, didn't see that coming. Anyways, we need a Tiebraker. The Tiebraker is to swim. The person who drowns in E-Lim-In-Ated. Start! (15 seconds later.) Knife: *goes up* Idiot! Rocky sank at the start of the challenge. Rocky: Wha? *everyone gasps* MePhone4: Rocky talked! Anyway, Rocky is eliminated. Rocky: *flung by explosion and been sent to Moon* Ahhhhh!!!!! Speaker: Well anyways the challenge is called "Sports Crazy". MePhone4: Your challenge is to hit 7 home runs, score 4 touchdowns and make a hole in one. Are you all ready? 3. 2. 1. GO! Yellow Face: Wait, I don't have arms! Puffball: Me neither, but you just have to try! Yellow Face: No! It's tough to do it without arms! Puffball: OK, but I won't mind if your team loses. And if you are on my team, I won't forgive you! *hits home run* (1) Yay! Pen: *hits home run* (1) Easy! Blocky: *hits home run* (1) Firey: *hits home run* (1) Bow: *hits home run* (1) *runs* pant pant... *falls* DARN IT! Pin: *hits home run* (1) Lightbulb: *hits home run* Bow: *hits home run* (2) *runs* *skirt falls off* *falls* DANG IT! MePhone4: Ha Ha OJ: *sighs* Bow... *hits home run* (1) Knife: *hits grand slam* (1) Oh yeah! Emerald: Grand Slams must count 2. Teardrop: *hits home run* (1) Knife: *hits grand slam* (3) That's nice Emerald. OJ: Wait... *hits grand slam* (2) Knife: *hits home run* (5) OJ: *hits grand slam* (4) Nice job Knife! End Cut: Yellow Face: *throws random stuff everywhere* I don't have Arms! Apple: Just shut up already! Likes Dislikes Episode 3: Dodge-brawl Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Camp Category:Object shows Category:Fan Fiction Pages